The worlds going to the dogs, or is that aliens?
by Draiq
Summary: THIS HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! I would not suggest reading this original version, instead you can find the new version under the title 'To The Dogs: Rewritten'. Warning for contents that are dodgy, badly written and over all terrible.
1. Room 107 XD

Hiya peeps,

This is my first fan fiction, so don't get on my case if it's not good, OK?

Now here's how it works:

**WARNING**: fully yaio, you no likey you no ready, end of conversation!

**Pairings**: mainly Kisshu&Pai, but some Taruto&Purrin in future chapters!

**Chapters**: here's how it works, in my eye's each chapter is worth five reviews, if I get five reviews I will put up another chapter. P.S. I don't care if I get flames; they're just as useful as other reviews.

**Author's notes**: any notes or thoughts that I have will be set out like this, so that you know that it's something I'm saying, E.G. **----an hour later----**

**Rating**: my story is rated R for smut, and lots of it. If you don't like it then don't read it!

There will be a lemon in the next chapter, **IF, AND ONLY IF, I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS.** And just so you know, I have already written the next chapter, so all I'm waiting for are reviews.

**Plushies**: Plushies for all reviewers who want them, tell me what plushie you want in your review, and I will give it to you at the beginning of the next chapter!

Get creative, make up something funny, or something kinky, do whatever, I don't care!

**Spelling**: I'm sorry people, but I am a bad speller, so please just try to ignore the mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, I DO NOT, OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

Well, with no further ado, I give you, drum role please…….the first chapter of…….

**THE WORLDS GOING TO THE DOG'S, OR SHOULD THAT BE ALIENS?**

DOWN BOY!

----**Kisshu's POV**----

Kisshu had been having a very stressful day, and was enjoying a nice relaxing shower, when he turned around to find Pai staring straight at him.

"Holy crap Pai, what are you doing in here?" asked Kisshu. He realised that Pai was staring at him and wondered why; all of a sudden realisation dawned.

"Shit" he said, realising that he was in the shower, and so ----**of course**---- was butt naked. ----**Drip, Drip, Drip. Ooops, sorry, I didn't mean to drool, _BANG, CRASH, THUMP, author hauls herself to her feet. _Ok, note to self, don't slip on your own drool----**He teleported straight out of the shower and into his room, he slammed the door shut and got dressed as quickly as he could. He was shaking all over, why had Pai just stood there staring at him like that? And for that matter, what was Pai doing in the bathroom in the first place?

----**Pai's POV----**

Pai was shocked, why had he just stared at Kisshu like that. He was confused,

he was feeling something he had never felt before, as if his insides where trying to get out of his body, via his mouth. He was worried; he had the distinct impression that he was starting to feal something for the golden eyed alien.

He had been having these feelings for a while now, but after seeing Kisshu in the shower, he knew that his suspicions were true. He was becoming attracted to his male co worker, MALE.

I'm an idiot, he thought to himself, setting his face in its usually cold and feelingless expression. He wasn't about to let Kisshu know how he felt, the younger boy would just laugh at him.

Pai smacked himself mentally, I can't think about things like this, it's wrong; besides, I've got work to do.

**----Back to Kisshu----**

Kisshu finally got himself back together and decided that he was hungry, ----**When is Kisshu not hungry?----**he got up to go and get something to eat from the kitchen. Kisshu walked in to the kitchento find Pai sitting at the table. Pai looked up and noticed Kisshu; he turned bright red, got up and walked out of the room. A minute later Taruto walked into the kitchen. "I just saw Pai go past" he said "he looked really embarrassed, what happened?" "Never you mind" snapped Kisshu. "God" said Taruto "what's up with you two today?" as he walked out of the room.

**----Pai's POV again----**

Pai walked down the empty corridors until he reached his room. He walked in, closed the door and led down on his bed. What was wrong with him? Was he going insane? Why did he feel this way about Kisshu? Pai led there thinking all of these things to himself, but not once did it cross his mind that Kisshu could possibly be thinking the same things about him.

**----Kisshu----**

Kisshu sat down at the kitchen table and thought. He thought about how Pai had stared at him and he thought about how red the older alien had turned when he walked into the kitchen. But he refused to believe that he was thinking about how cute he found Pai. He couldn't possibly feel the same way about me as I do about him, thought Kisshu, because he is always so mean to me, he snips at me all the time, calls me horrible names and every time he looks at me he gets a disgusted look on his face. He's so mean and bossy and annoying and snobbish and cute and hot and sexy and…… Kisshu stoped himself by literally banging his head against the table. **----Don't worry Kisshu, I know exactly how you feel, Pai is definitely hot. P.S. if you agree with me, say so in your reviews (if you're going to review) ----**

Stop thinking about him, stop thinking about him, stop thinking about him. He chanted in his head, trying to make the strange feeling in his stomach disappear. It finally went away and he sighed with relief. He felt like crying, why does Pai hate me so much? he asked himself, why?

**----With Taruto----**

Taruto had decided that he was going to take matters into his own hands. He walked down the corridor and into Pai's room. The older alien was led on his bed with a puzzled look on his face. Taruto sat on the end of the bed and watched him. Pai must have realised that Taruto had no intention of leaving, as he said, "what is it you little brat?"**----Sorry guys, that was a lame stab at 4kids ----** Taruto wanted to annoy Pai so he said "do you have the hots for Kisshu?" He didn't think that the older alien did, he just wanted to annoy him. Pai's reaction was instantaneous. Taruto watched in fascination as his body stiffened up.

**----Pai's POV----**

Pai was so surprised, how did he figure it out? He thought, how did he know that I was in love with Kisshu? Pai sat up straight and grabbed Taruto's throat, hauling him to his feat. "If you say one word to Kisshu, one single word, I will cut your tongue right out of your mouth. Am I understood?" Taruto nodded his head slightly, so as not to break his own neck, "yes Pai" said the young alien, "whatever you say".

**----Taruto's POV----**

Oh my god, thought Taruto, he actually does have the hots for Kisshu, EWWWWW, that's gross, they're both guys. Pai released his grip on his neck and Taruto ran for it, right out of Pai's room and into his own. Taruto sat down and thought, he wanted to get Pai and Kisshu into a big fight, that would be funny. But the question was, how did he do that? Suddenly he had an idea, first I will go and see if Kisshu likes Pai, and then, well then I'll put my plan into action…..

**----Taruto with Kisshu----**

Kisshu was still sat at the table when Taruto walked into the kitchen. ----**he was eating a cookie ----** "what do you want?" asked Kisshu in a strangely strangled kind of voice. "I want to know why you don't tell Pai that you like him" said Taruto, not knowing himself if Kisshu did or didn't like Pai, he was just hoping. Kisshu's response was much the same as Pai's, except that he ended up chocking on his cookie. Taruto just stood there watching, knowing now, without a doubt that Kisshu liked Pai as well.

After a few seconds Kisshu finally managed to stop coughing and spluttering, and stood up, he slowly advanced towards Taruto, freaking the little alien out something chronic. "If you tell Pai one word about this, I mean one word, you will really grow to regret the fact that I have the power and not to mention the strength, to tie you up, gift wrap you, and send you to a young monkey girl by the name of Purrin".** ----Yeah, you go Kisshu, you tell him who's boss, see people, Kisshu isn't actually as dumb as he seems, perverted yes, but dumb? Nu uh---- **Taruto was scared, he suddenly realised that Kisshu was very, very good at making threats. So good in fact that he had literally made the younger alien quake in his boots.

Kisshu smiled to himself, satisfied with Taruto's response, knowing that the little alien wouldn't dare tell Pai, not after being threatened like that. But little did he know, because Taruto had no intention of telling Pai in the first place, no, he had a plan, and it was a good one.

**----Taruto's POV----**

Pai was working on the computer when Taruto ran up to him "quick Pai" he said, "I broke the spare computer". "YOU IDIOT" yelled Pai 'what room is it in?". "Room 107" said Taruto. Pai started swearing, and teleported out of the room. Taruto smiled to himself, phase one complete!

**----Kisshu----**

Kisshu was sat staring at a picture of Pai when Taruto ran in. 'quick Kisshu" he said "I lost my ice cream voucher, if you help me find it, I will share all of my ice cream with you!" Kisshu jumped up, "Where did you last see it?" "In room 107" said Taruto. Kisshu teleported away.

Taruto laughed to himself, it was all so easy! ----**grrrr, I hate Taruto sometimes. ----**

………………………………………………………………………………………...

CLIFFHANGER! So what do ya think? Is it good, I'd really like your opinion, wether it's good or bad, so please R&R. Don't forget to ask for a plushie!

**P.S.** does anybody mind if I slip in the odd Japanese word here and there? Don't worry; if I do I will put the meaning of it in brackets!

**Coming up in the next chapter:**

Pai & Kisshu get locked in a room, _together!_

AND YES, THE LEMON!


	2. Lemon Pai anyone?

Hiya peeps XD

Here it is, the next chapter to my story XD

Plz don't bite my head of if the lemon isn't as good as one would hope for.

If anyone is still reading this story I am afraid to tell you that due to my current circumstances I am now only able to submit a new chapter every two weeks, I am SOOO SORRY (-)

As requested I have put in less author cements and have tried to change the view points less, so I hope that it will be better than the last one XD

**WARNING: this is a fully YAIO chap, if you don't like it, don't read it, it's as simple as that! This chapter does contain a lemon, if that offends you I'm sorry but you will just have to deal with it XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did; masaya would be dead in ep 1 XD

So with out any further ado I give you the second chapter of this story………

**Lemon Pai Anyone?**

_----_**Kisshu-_---_**

I appeared in room 107 to be met face to face with Pai. 'what the hell are you doing here?". "I came looking for the computer that Taruto dropped in here, what are _you _doing in here?" I look at him, stunned. Why did Taruto send him to the same room as me? O-oh I think he's sent us here on purpose!

"I came looking for Tarutos ice cream voucher….. but something tells me that I wont find it!" he looks at me puzzled for a few seconds, then his eyes widen and he walks to the door. He grabs the handle and tries to turn it, but it won't budge! "I think he's locked us in here" says Pai with a sigh. I try to teleport out, but for some reason I am unable to. 'He must have erected a force field around this room so that we can't teleport out of it", I say.

I sit down cross legged on the floor, "he obviously wants us to get in a fight" says Pai with a heavy sigh, "well… it probably won't take long for us to get on each others nerves"

**---- I would just like to take the time to tell you that Taruto had accidentally picked a room that was, by chance, a master bedroom. Oh how convenient XD----**

I try and sit still but find myself fidgeting, I can't seam to stay still, Pai is so close to me and I feel an overwhelming need to pounce on him. I fight the urges and finally manage to calm down. He looks at me curiously, "what's the matter Kisshu?" he asks. "What do you care?" I retort. "I… I… I was just wondering". I squint at him, "Pai, why did you just stutter?" he goes red and turns away from me, "no reason".

I sit silently and think, suddenly it's like all the puzzle pieces fall together, I suddenly understand why Pai has been acting strange, could he….maybe….. Like me? Well there's only one way to find out.

I turn to him, "Pai, do you like me, as in LIKE me?" he turns bright red and stutters out an answer. "I…. that is…..I…..yes" he says with a defeated sigh. He flinches, as if expecting me to punch him. I suddenly realise that if we both like each other, then maybe there is a possibility that I can live out my dreams, I mean after all, I do have a reputation to live up to. ----** We all know what that reputation is, am I right? ----**

**---- Pai ----**

"Did you notice there was a bed in here" he asked me, raising an eyebrow. Does he mean what I think he means? Before I can say a thing he licks his lips, winks at me and pounces on me. He nocks me to the ground, kissing me ferociously. Oh my god, I must be dreaming, this is simply too good to be true. But no, it is true, I can feal his lips against mine, his body against mine, his heart beat against mine. He nibbles on my bottom lip, asking for entry to my mouth. I oblige, opening up to him. Instantly his tongue is in my mouth, searching, exploring, tasting.

He tastes like sugar, and strangely enough, chilli. It is a truly unique taste, truly… Kisshu. We roll around on the floor, each fighting for dominance, neither succeeding. Our legs are tangled together, and I keep thinking that this is a dream, but I know its not, and I'm glad.

Suddenly I feel a familiar sensation; he has teleported us onto the bed. 'So Pai, lights on or of?"

"On" I say, my voice resonating with strength and confidence, calling his bluff, "I wouldn't want to miss a thing", I say switching to deep, seductive tones.

"wow Pai' he says in mock aw, 'anyone would think you'd done this before".

'I could say the same to you" I counter. "oh darling" he says, adopting a posh English accent, "this is my forte, you wouldn't dare challenge me". "What makes you think that it's not mine as well?" I ask in an impatient voice, "this is truly boring, let's take things up a notch".

I lift us up about a metre in the air, floating with him on top of me, I expected him to complain, but all he did was giggle, weird!

He lifts himself up so that he is sitting cross legged on my hips, I lye back as if I was still on the bed and bring my arms up behind my head. 'You truly are strange Kish" I say as I study him. He looks down at me and smirks slightly, exposing his fangs, "you say it like it's a bad thing". "Not at all, I just think it's sexy". I think EVERYTHING about him is sexy. "Oh good, I can use it to my advantage" he teases. All right that's IT; I'm not playing mister relaxation for one more second, its time for action.

……………………………………

I'm sorry but that's all I can write for now, I know that I promised a lemon, don't worry its coming tomorrow, I swear it XD

Plz tell me if this is ok, as it is my first citrus chap XD


	3. Lemon Pai anyone? Part 2

Hiya

Sorry about stopping half way through that last chap, my mum was trying to read over my shoulder!

Boy was it a close call XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did, Kish and Pai would be dating XD

I would just like to say a quick sorry to "**MewKoneko-chan1**" for not giving her/him the requested Kish plushie at the beginning of the last chap. so here it is, author hands over plushie of Kisshu. I will give you one of Pai to go with it at the beginning of the next chap XD

Well, here's the rest of Lemon Pai Anyone, p.s. i'm sorry if they are a little out of character.

_Pais POV_

"_Oh good, I can use it to my advantage" he teases. All right that's IT; I'm not playing mister relaxation for one more second, its time for action._

**----Kisshu----**

"Oh good, I can use it to my advantage" I say, hiding my alarm at being called sexy, behind a snide remark. Suddenly he bucks his hips, my body jerks forward reflexively and he leans up and captures my lips in a strong, fierce kiss. "You don't know when to take a compliment do you?" he says, tisking. "Oh how I do love that snide mouth of yours," he says, running his tongue over his lips. A sight that is currently REALY turning me on! "It even tastes good, but I have a question to ask you, do you just eat the peppermints because they're green?" he laughs, lowering himself back down, somehow managing to look completely relaxed. He lets us float back down onto the bed, then suddenly he grabs my shoulders and rolls us over, pulling off my shirt in the process.

I'm so surprised by his sudden change in demeanour that I do nothing to stop him. He straddles me, throwing my shirt into the corner; he runs his fingers lightly across my torso, sending shivers up my spine. I gasp as he gives one of my nipples an experimental tweak."Pai" I wine, "you're not being fair!" "How so?" he asks me with a huge grin on his face. "You've got my legs pinned down so I can't move them to change our positions, and you've got my shirt off... what about yours?" I add a trace of longing to my voice as I say the last part, knowing full well that it would be enough to get him to take it off. His grin widens, and I know instantly that I have succeeded.

"It does seem a bit unfair doesn't it?" he says as he starts to pull his shirt off. he pulls it off painfully slow, i'm sure he's doing it just to tease me, but finally its off and I lye there in absolute aw, because right in front of me is one of the most strong, chiselled looking chests I have ever seen! "Nice" I say, practically drooling, I shake my head, snapping out of it. He smirks at me, running a stray finger down his chest. "Like what you see kish?" he asks in such a seductive voice that it's making me dizzy. I nod, "but that still doesn't fix the other problem, you still have my legs pinned down. Would you care to release me?"."Sorry Kish, no such luck" he says, still smirking.

I place my hands on his hips, slipping a few fingers under the waist band of his pants and look up into his eyes. "So what made you choose me?" I ask him. He looks down at me, "because you were the one I thought I couldn't have". "But that makes no sense" I say, i'm lying, I sort of understand it. He just shakes his head, "it does to me". He leans over and kisses me square on the lips, catching me by surprise. I get over my initial shack and start kissing him back. He pulls away from me and starts kissing along my jaw line and down onto my neck. It feels good, VERY GOOD.

He keeps kissing down my neck, I gasp as he hits a sweat spot, just under my ear, sending a wave of pleasure rushing through my body. I try to cover up the involuntary sound, but he hears it. He smiles against my skin, kissing the new found soft spot again, this time a little harder, exiting a shiver from me. "I think I might have found a soft spot, yes?" he says, kissing me again. I nod slightly, "then I better mark it hadn't I?" I realise what he is saying and for a minute I want to protest, and then suddenly I realise that I don't care what other people think, "go for it" I say, giving him the ok. He starts kissing and sucking at the spot on my neck, until a small hicky appears. My body is shuddering and I stifle back a moan, gripping his hips. He leans back to admire his work and I manage to calm down, "that was a dirty trick Pai". "Oh i'm sorry" he says in a mock apologetic voice, "I thought you might actually enjoy it". "Oh, shut up".

He leans back over and continues kissing down my neck and onto my chest. He slides his legs down along mine, loosing the straddle position, and his grip on my legs. I was about to move out from under him when he placed one leg on either side of mine and clamped them together, once again gripping my legs so that I cant move them. I growl, annoyed that he has such compleat control over the situation. he laughs at the scowl on my face," What, you didn't think that I would let you go that easily did you?" I shrug, running my fingers along his spine and onto his shoulders and back. I feel him shiver slightly at my tutch, good, I like that. I decide to make a move, but before I can do anything he leans down and continues kissing down my chest. He moves down to my left nipple and starts sucking and nipping at it.

I try to suppress a moan, but don't quite succeed. I run my fingers through his smooth hair, loving the sensations that his tutch is sending through my body. I lift one of my legs slightly, pressing it lightly into his groin; he gasps and stops what he's doing. Well... at least now I've made an impression. he puts one arm down, pushing my leg back down, but I just smirk and lift it right back up, once again pressing it lightly into his groin. He sighs, "you're not going to make this easy for me are you?" i shrug," why should I have all the fun?" as I say it I lift my leg up a bit more, causing him to shudder. "You're a sneaky bastard" he says with a sigh. "you aint seen nothing yet", I say with a smirk," today is your call, but next time, next time we do it my way!"

**----Pai----**

"Today's your call, but next time, next time we do it my way" he says with a smirk. I lift myself up, using my arms as props, and look into his eyes thoughtfully. So this isn't just a one time thing, that's good. He obviously wants to go all the way, that's good to. He said that today we could do it my way, that's got to be really good, and he said that next time we would do it his way, and knowing Kish, his way will be something really perverted, which will probably end up being incredibly fun, so that's got to be really, REALLY good. So over all we are going to have lots and lots of fun, this sounds very good to me. I stop and think about the way I was just thinking, is it just me or do I revert to Neanderthal thinking when I get horny?

He giggles, startling me out of my thoughts. "What is it?" I ask. "You look so cute when you're thinking"."Umm……. thanks, I'll take that as a compliment". "Ok, sorry, I'll fix it; you look hot and sexy when you're thinking. There, is that better?" I can feel myself blushing, why is he telling me this? He laughs, "what, you're not embarrassed are you?" he curls a hand around my neck, pulling me down to him. I think he's going to kiss me, but he doesn't, instead he brings his other hand up to my face, brushing aside a stray lock of hair. "don't be", he says softly," not with me". Then he pulls me down, giving me the sweetest, softest, most tender kiss I have ever had. I blink in surprise, I never would have expected this kind of behaviour from him, he's being so tender. Suddenly I'm on my back and he's straddling me.

"Finally", he says with a huge grin, "now I'm on top". I think about what he has just done. He had lifted us up, turned us over, put us back down on the bed, pulled his legs free of mine and straddled me, all while kissing me. Now it's my turn to growl, "bloody show off ". "Yes of course, what did you expect?" he says with a giggle. "What happened to today being my call? I ask. He frowns, "oh, I did say that didn't I? Well, I guess just this one time I could let you get away. But remember, next time…..you're mine". He releases his grip on my legs so that I can roll us back over. But I don't, I just lye there looking into his beautiful amber eyes, wondering how I managed to be lucky enough to be on the same bed as him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, "why aren't you rolling us back over?" I ignore his question, placing my hands on his hips, slipping a few fingers under the waist band of his pants, just like he did to me earlier. 'You had the perfect opportunity earlier, when you did this to me, why didn't you take it?". " I wasn't sure if you were serious". "What about now?" I ask slipping my hands down a bit further. "Now I know you're just as sex obsessed as me, you just do a better job at hiding it.' "Bingo" I say with a seductive smile. He puts his hands on my wrists and looks at me.

I wonder what's going through his mind right now, what's he going to do? I look into his eyes and see pure longing, longing for what? He turns his amber gaze back onto my wrists, chews his bottom lip and slowly pushes my hands further down, down until they're on his thighs, bringing his pants down with them. I try not to stare, but I can't seem to pull my eyes from him, he's gorgeous! "Pai, you can stop staring". "Huh, oh sorry, you're just so……HOT". He smirks, "well gee, I could have told you that". He's blushing, how funny, well, I guess he really is serious, so lets get this party started!

**----Kisshu----**

"Well gee, I could have told you that". I say, trying to cover up my embarrassment at having been revealed to him, but I can feel myself blushing. He pulls his hand free of mine, lifting them up to my shoulders, he rolls us over and pulls my pants the rest of the way off, throwing them into the corner along with our shirts. He starts kissing me as he runs the finger tips of one hand lightly along my inner thigh, while the other holds my head in place. I reach up for the waist band of his pants, hesitating; will he let me take them off?

In answer, he lifts the hand that was caressing my thigh and holds onto my wrist, pushing my hand under the waist band of his pants, telling me it was ok. Then he took his hand away and continued to rub little circles into my skin, tickling me slightly and making my skin brake out in goose bumps. I continue moving my hand down slowly until his pants are down, he kicks them the rest of the way off, finally revealing himself to me. Wow, I'll be having "good" dreams for the rest of the month. He runs his and up the inside of my thigh, slowly, torturously, I'm sure he's going slow just to tease me. I moan as his hand closes over my manhood, stroking it softly. He squeezes it lightly, making me cry out. 'stop teasing me Pai", I whimper, feeling myself become hard. He pulls his hand away, pressing his fingers against my mouth. Does he want me to stop talking?

Suddenly I realise what he wants me to do. I suck his fingers, coating them in saliva. He pulls them away again and I feel him place them against my opening. 'Are you sure about this Kish?" he asks. What the hell does he think I'm gunna do, say no? "Of coarse I'm sure, I sucked your bloody fingers didn't I?" he smiles at me, kissing me again as he pushes a finger inside me. I cry out in pain, but my cry is swallowed up in our kiss. He looks at me with concern in his eyes, "are you ok?" I nod, "it just takes a bit of getting used to, that's all" he nods, he knows I'm in pain, but he wont stop unless I tell him to, which I wont. He pushes another finger inside me, causing me to wince, but I do no more, already the pain is receding. He laces another finger inside of me, stretching me, ready to receive him.

It's starting to feel good, he crooks a finger, hitting a sweat spot and I cry out, but this time in pleasure. My body is taken over by a wave of pleasure so intense that I feel like I'm drowning and I feel myself shivering. "I take it that felt good". I turn my head to look at him, "v-very g-good" I stutter, still getting over the intense feeling. He laughs, withdrawing his fingers. He positions himself over me, ready. I nod at him and he slides into me, I keep my mouth clamped shut against a cry of pain, determined not to let him hear it. He moves slowly, not wanting to hurt me to much.

The pain is fading away slowly to be replaced by a soft pleasure, once I think I can handle it I say to him, "I'm not a bloody china doll, I wont break". He nods at me, moving a bit faster, he pushes further into me with each thrust, until suddenly he hits my recently discovered soft spot. My body tenses as it is taken over by a sudden wave of pleasure, tightening around him. He gasps at the sudden pressure on his penis, moaning in pleasure. I look at him thoughtfully, so when I clamp myself around him……. it feels good, VERY good. Ok let's try it again. I tighten myself again and watch in amusement at his reactions. "Kisshu" he warns, "if you keep doing that, this wont last much longer". I sigh, kissing him again, telling him to continue.

The feeling is building up; it feels so good, better than anything I've ever felt before. I feel myself reaching climax and shoot my seed in between our chests, just as he shoots his inside of me. He rolls of off me and lies panting on the bed. "Well" he says after a few seconds, "that gives all new meaning to the words tight ass" I laugh and he pulls me over him, putting his arms around me. We lye there for what seems like ages, just glad to be with each other. Then Pai sighs, standing up, he pulls me up with him, off the bed. "Come on Kish, let's clean this mess up!"

**----20 mins later----**

I return to my room and lye on my bed thinking, my goodness, Pai is a sex GOD

**----Pai----**

It's a good thing that Taruto unlocked the door but didn't come in; he still thinks that Kish and I had a fight (XD). We decided not to tell him, we spent a good hour chasing him around the ship, pretending to be angry with him. Hah, who would have known he could run so fast!

I never would have though that Kish was capable of something like that, but now that I know I have big plans, I mean "BIG" plans.

…………………………………………

That's the end,

What do ya think? Plz tell me as I am only new at this.

Was it smutty enough?

Oh, can someone plz tell me what OOC means? I have read it a lot but don't know what it means!

In the next chap:

A confrontation with the mews, what exactly is that little mark on Kisshus neck?

Taruto gets kicked in the balls!


	4. Spot The Difference

Hiya peeps!

This is the next chapter of "TWGTTD" XD

If you like my story, REVIEW ALREADY! I really wish that some of those 315 people who have read my story WOULD ACTUALY TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK!

I would just like to add that "carly" can shove her review where the sun don't shine, and that her flames were much appreciated as they helped toast my marshmallows (yes people, I'm talking about my ass)... nah just kiddin, sorry people that just sprang into my mind and I felt compelled to write it down.

Also I will take the time to give "**MewKoneko-chan1**" his/her Pai plushie to go with the Kisshu one that was given last time.

I really wish some other people would request Plushies as I enjoy giving them out.

Well with out further ado I give you...drum role please...

**Spot the difference **

**----Pais POV----**

I slowly opened my eyes, waking myself, blinking sleep from my eyes. There's something different about today, what is it? I go to get up but am stopped as an arm wraps around my waist. I look down at the still half asleep Kisshu. "Kisshu what are you doing in here?" I ask, "Did you sneak in last night?"

he grins at me "oh I'm _sooo _sorry, I didn't realise you didn't _want _me to sneak in". "Oh shut up". He sits up slowly, looking extremely lethargic. "Something tells me you're not a morning person" I say with a laugh. He grumbles something under his breath and I'm sure I herd him say "smartass…". "Well, come on Kish lets go get breakfast." I say as I try to get up but am once again pulled back onto the bed. "WILL YOU DECIST?" I yell at him.

Ok…… so maybe I'm not a morning person either. He looks at me puzzled, not at all concerned by the fact that I yelled at him. "What does that mean?" he asks, still with his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. "It means stop it!" he pulls me close to him and wraps his other arm around me. "Now you and I both know that you don't want me to do that……"

He covers my mouth with his own, kissing me softly, then we break apart "……..because we both know that you want to stay right here……am I right?" he asks. I nod, the boy had a point. He runs his fingertips nonchalantly over my chest, "good, then lets just stay here for a while……_together_" he says seductively.

"Oh now that just wont do" I say seriously, "we have work to do you know".

"Screw work" he says with a grin, "I wanna play"

**----Later that day (after a fight with the mews) ---- **

**----Narrators POV---- **

The battle was over, the mews had won again and the aliens were just about to vanish into the portal when Ichigo cried out "hey, Kisshu why haven't you tried to kiss me yet, and what's that mark on your neck?"

The young aliens hand shot to his neck, covering the hicky that he had received not 48 hours ago.

"Hah, I don't believe it," said Zakuro, "that's not a bruise at all, is it?"

"If it's not a bruise than what is it?" asked Ichigo.

"It's a hicky, that's what".

"NANNIE, (WHAT) you mean Kisshu's GOT A GIRL, no fair what about me?"

"So Kisshu, who is she, are there more aliens here now?"

"No, there aren't more of us besides; who she is is none of your business." Said Pai, stepping in to save Kisshu.

"Hey, what's a hicky?" asked Purrin and Taruto at exactly the same time.

"Why are you sticking up for him Pai?" asked Ichigo, completely ignoring the two yelling children.

"_What's a hicky?" _

"I'm not, I just think he's entitled to a bit of privacy that all."

_"What's a hicky?" _

"Besides, if he wants to go make out with some loser, that's his choice."

Kisshu's hand came smacking down on top of Pais head, "shut up you, no one asked you your opinion."

**"WHAT'S A HICKY?"** yelled Taruto and Purrin.

"It's when someone kisses you to hard, you get a little bruise that's all." Explained Zakuro.

"EWWW" cried Taruto, suddenly realising who had given Kisshu the hicky, "that's disgusting I can't believe…"

Before Taruto could finish his sentence, kisshus foot flew in a graceful arc, whacking into his nether regions sending the poor boy flying. Taruto crumbled to the ground, clutching at his groin whimpering.

Pai and Kisshu burst out laughing.

"That was cruel Kisshu." Stated Pai still laughing.

"Hai" (yes) said Kisshu "but necessary".

Pai walked over to the very mad little alien, picked him up by the back of his shirt, "come on Kish, we've wasted too much time here already." Then he teleported away.

Kisshu turned to Ichigo, "well, I guess you're not my kitty anymore, bye Ichigo." He laughed and teleported after Pai.

"Who do you recon it is?" asked Purrin, "I bet it's someone really important."

"Did Pai just call him Kish?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up with those two."

* * *

Well, waddaya recon?I'm so sorry i didn't update on time, but i was banned from the computer XZSorry if it's to short but don't worry, Kisshus lemon is coming in the next chap.

P.S. does Pai call Kisshu Kish in the anime? Well I've written this as if he never calls Kisshu that, OKAY? XD XD XD

coming in the next chap:

Fun in the shower,

Taruto get the "Birds And The Bees" talk and

kisshu spills the beens.


	5. Fun in the Shower

Sorry this took so long!

I had a really bad case of writers block!

Well, with no further ado I give you the next chap…..

**Birds and Bees!**

Pai and Kisshu were stood in the kitchen looking down at a very frightened looking Taruto.

"B-b-but you're both male," he kept stuttering over and over, "It's not right…"

"Taruto, there is nothing wrong with two men being a couple." Stated Pai with an exasperated sigh.

"Couple?" asked Kisshu and Taruto at the same time. Pai turned to Kisshu frowning, did he honestly think they weren't a couple? Then was it just a once off? Pais' frown deepened.

"What's wrong love?" asked Kisshu, then suddenly his eyes widened in shock, had he just called Pai love?

"l-l-love?" said Pai, he was totally confused, Kisshu didn't think of them as a couple…. and yet he could have sworn he just heard Kisshu call him love.

Taruto looked from Kisshu to Pai then back again. What was going on in their minds? He tried to sneak out of the room during the moment of awkward silence but was pulled back by Kisshu. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smile that foretold great pain for the little alien if he didn't comply. Taruto sat down at the table with a gulp, what did they want to talk to him about?

"Are there any questions you have for us?" asked Pai, pulling his mind back to the present.

Taruto gulped before continuing, "w-when did you… get together?"

"Yesterday" stated Kisshu.

"Y-yesterday? You mean…..?...in that room?"

"Yup" said Kisshu.

"Oh…so…um, how do you…um…?"

Pai frowned, blushing scarlet.

Kisshu on the other hand, smiled wickedly and leaned over the little alien, whispering conspiratorially into his ear. Taruto sat in stunned silence listening to the soft voice in his ear. His eyes widened and he looked from Pai to Kisshu, back to Pai. "Y-you do THAT?"

"Yup', said Kisshu again, obviously happy with the little aliens' reaction, "...and much more…" he added in a whisper that he knew Taruto would be able to hear.

Taruto started screaming and ran from the room yelling behind him, "Never come near me ever again you sickos! That's disgusting!"

Kisshu turned to Pai again, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, at least he's gone now.' He stated.

He walked over to Pai, curling his arms around the older aliens' neck. "Do you think he will tell them?" Pai asked softly.

'I'm counting on it love' stated Kisshu.

"You did it again Kisshu" said Pai.

"Did what?" asked Kisshu, confused.

"You called me love!"

"Did I?" Kisshu blushed red, "sorry, I won't do it again I promise."

"Oh no", said Pai with a smile, 'I quite like it actually!"

"Oh, really? In that case I will call you it all the time!"

"Good" said Pai cuddling Kisshu close to him. "What do you think the mews will do when he tells them?" he asked Kisshu.

"I don't know" said Kisshu honestly, "but I hope Ichigo faints!"

"Kisshu...' said Pai quietly, "I've been meaning to ask you, I thought you liked Ichigo, but now you say you like me, which is it?"

Kisshu laughed, "I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't gay, I was trying to make myself like Ichigo, but now I realise that being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, and that Ichigo is a slut who can go die in a hole!"

Pai laughed, relieved, "that's a bit cruel Kisshu."

"You think so?" asked Kisshu sarcastically, "then YOU try kissing her!"

Pai laughed again, poor Kisshu, the price he had to pay!

Suddenly Pai felt like he was floating, where was Kisshu teleporting them too?

They were in the shower, funny how some things seem to repeat themselves, thought Pai. But this time he was in the shower _with_ Kisshu.

Kisshu pulled pais' clothes off, then he pulled off his own, throwing them on the floor he closed the shower door and turned on the taps, letting the hot water cascade over both of them. He placed his arms securely around Pais' hips and looked up into his face. "Remember how I said that next time we would do it my way?" he asked Pai. The older alien nodded slightly, wondering where Kisshu was going with this. "Well next time….is now!" Kisshu said liking his lips, exposing his tinny fangs. He pushed Pai up against the shower wall, grinding their hips together. He kissed Pai, softly at first, then gradually harder, forcing his tongue in the others mouth.

Pai could only watch with baited breath as his lover went down on his knees and started to suck his cock. Kisshu swirled his tongue around pais' shaft, then suddenly he deep-throated him, sucking the full expanse of his dick into his mouth. Pai was hard now, trying not to cry out in pleasure. He could feel himself reaching climax, and suddenly he shot his seed into Kisshus' mouth. Pai sagged against the wall, now feeling weak. He watched to see if Kisshu would spit out his cum, but the younger alien was showing no sign of doing any such thing. He smiled at Pai with triumph in his eyes; he licked away a stray drop of cum from his lips and kissed Pai again. Pai was so surprised that he almost didn't kiss back. Kisshu held his hips securely in place, holding him up. Pai gained some energy back and stood up straight, hugging Kisshu close to him.

"You're dirty,' he said, stating the obvious, "where did you learn to do that?"

"Humans have EVERYTHING!" stated Kisshu cryptically.

But, Pai being the super smart alien that he is, figured it out instantly. "Kisshu," he asked slowly, "have you been watching gay porn?"

Kisshu smirked, "maybe a little!"

Pai laughed, "How did I manage to get such a sex obsessed boyfriend?" he asked out loud.

"Boyfriend?" said Kisshu, "yeah, I like that!"

He pushed Pai back up against the wall, "I'm not done yet love, are you up for round two?" he asked.

Pai nodded, kissing Kisshu again. Kisshu reached over to the shower rack and picked up a small bottle of lube.

"Where did you get that!" said Pai.

Kisshu just smirked, "like I said, humans have EVERYTHING!"

"Did you put it in here? You planned this all along didn't you?"

"Of course I planned it, I didn't spend all last night dreaming of you just to be let down today!"

He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, covering them in it.

"Are you sure about this love?" he asked Pai.

Pai nodded. Kisshu inserted his first finger inside Pai; the older alien grimaced but did no more. Kisshu felt around for his specials spot, he knew it was there somewhere.

Pais' whole body shuddered and Kisshu knew he had found what he was looking for. He scraped his nail over the sensitive skin again, exiting a moan from his lover.

Kisshu pushed a second finger into Pai, stretching him, ready to receive him. Pai groaned, but seemed to be coping alright. Kisshu push a third finger inside his boyfriend, who gave an involuntary cry of pain. He stopped instantly, knowing himself how much it hurt the first time. He looked into Pais' eyes; did he want him to stop? But no, Pai nodded for Kisshu to continue.

Kish withdrew his fingers and pushed his hard cock slowly into Pai who mewled in pain, but seemed to be fine. Kisshu lifted Pai up onto his hips, pushing him up against the shower wall once again. Pai groaned again, this time Kisshu thought it was from pleasure.

Pai had his arms out to either side of him gripping the wall, supporting some of his weight. Kisshu drove into him slowly at first, but soon sped up.

Pai was getting used to the strange feeling slowly; he was amazed that it felt so good. Kisshu drove into him again, this time hitting his sweet spot, Pai gasped and moaned in pleasure. Kisshu smiled and drove into him again. A few seconds later he exploded his seed into Pai, lowering his lover down off of him he lent against pais' bare chest for support.

They stood there panting in each others arms, for once, feeling like they were whole!

Pai was led in bed, thinking. He had no idea that being screwed repeatedly into the shower wall could feel so damn good! He looked down at Kisshu, snuggled up next to him, he is so gorgeous he thought to himself, then he smiled, remembering some of their previous conversation,

"_You're dirty,' he said, stating the obvious, "where did you learn to do that?"_

"_Humans have EVERYTHING!" stated Kisshu cryptically._

_But, Pai being the super smart alien that he is, figured it out instantly. "Kisshu," he asked slowly, "have you been watching gay porn?"_

_Kisshu smirked, "maybe a little!"…_

He really would have to find out where Kisshu hid those tapes!

Well, waddaya recon? Is it good? Would really like to hear from you, even if it is flames!

Plz R&R and tell me how I'm doin?

In the next chap:

Taruto tells the mews!

And Kisshu and Pai go public…sorta


	6. Rewritten! WOOO!

Hiya peeps!

Okay, this is not a new chapter! In fact, there will not ever be another chapter added to this story! But I have good news! The reason for that is that I will be REWRITING it! That's right, this baby is going for a complete overhaul!

The first chapter of the rewritten version is already up, and you can find a link to it on my profile, or simply look in the same category as this one. The title is 'To The Dogs: Rewritten' and it will be a bajillion times better than this one, and continue for many, many chapters more!

I hope the rewritten version will please you all as much as it has me!

I'll see you there!

-iloveanimeguys


End file.
